Forever and Always
by Juliet Chien
Summary: Richelle Mead's Vampire Academy retold. starting towards the end of Shadow Kissed, Rose's life with every twist and turn, just different.


I do not own Vampire Academy or its characters.

All property of Richelle Mead

I was trying to run back inside, but someone was stopping me. It was Stan.

"What are you doing Rose, more are coming!"

I could barely see, for I was blinded by tears. I kept pushing against him, trying to get him to let me go.

"NO!, I cant leave him!", I screamed.

"Belikov?", Stan asked, momentarily confused.

In his moment of confusion, I elbowed him in the face and he immediately let go. I didn't hesitate; I took of like a bat out of hell, toward the caves. My mom was running toward me, arms outstretched to take me down, but at the last second I ducked and spun out of her grasp.

"ROSE! ROSE COMEBACK!", I heard her yell behind me, but I kept running.

I pulled my stake up into an attack position as I drew closer to the caves entrance. Three strigoi stood at the opening waiting for me to hit the shadows. Before I got to them I picked up Dimitri's stake. With a stake in each hand, I walked into the cave and face two sets of red, glistening eyes. I used having to stakes to my advantage, turning my back to one while taking out the other, I staked him as he came upon me from behind. When he hit the ground, another one took his place from the shadows. I needed to find Dimitri's, not full around with worthless corpses. I had strigoi on my left as another one appeared on my right. They were cocky, foolish enough to leave me openings on both their chests. As they went to grab me, I stuck both arms out and both stakes mad contact with the intended hearts. I pushed both bodies to the floor and continued taking out strigoi as I went deeper into to the cave. What felt like hours of fighting, really was minutes and I was getting to the point of exhaustion. When I rounded the corner, that's when I saw him, the blonde strigoi that took Dimitri.

"Where is he?", I screamed as I stalked toward him.

"Who?...You killed them all?", at first he looked frightened and the smiled evilly. "You would make a great addition to Galina's household."

What? "What the hell are you talking about?, Where is Dimitri?"

"Oh, the dhampir I was sent here for?", he smiled, pointing to the corner. "I haven't awakened him yet, but by the look on your face, maybe I should make you watch, then it'll be your turn.", he said walking over to Dimitri's motionless body.

I jumped at him, catching him off guard, but only scratching him with my stake. He roared in pain and clutched the gash on his face. I ran over to Dimitri's body and crouched in front of it in a defensive position.

He growled, "You little bitch!"

"Do NOT touch him!", I screamed pointing my fight stake at him.

He just looked and me and gave me another one of those smiles. "Ohhh, I see!", he laughed, attempting to get me to circle with him, but I stood my ground. "You love him", he snickered, "Your both dhampirs. You can't be together, but if you let me awaken both of you, you could be together for eternity!", he smiled.

I knew what he was trying to do, and it wasn't going to work. I smiled back, "I don't think so". His face grew dark and he lunged at me, but I easily blocked and he retreated a few steps. Clearly fighting wasn't his strong suit.  
"Rose!", I heard my mom yell, as she ran into the cavern with Stan and Yuri. I glanced at them, then returned my attention back to the blonde. My mother and the others that came in after her, completed a full circle around the last strigoi. He glanced around, and then met my eyes. Turning his attention to the body at my feet, he snarled, "This isn't over! She wants him, and she'll want his lover too!" he took off toward a female guardian on the other side of the circle and backhanded her across the cave. My mom ran to her as Stan and Yuri grabbed the strigoi from behind, "Janine!" he yelled but my mom wasn't fast enough and he broke out of their hold, sending both men flying. He ran to the door, but my mom was there blocking his escape4. She held her stake and attacked. They exchanged blows, but it didn't appear that my mom had an opening. I was about to run t o her but I heard a blood-curdling scream, she found her opening. I looked at her to make sure she was okay, ten I turned around and kneeled down by Dimitri, dropping my stakes in the process. I felt his face, it was cold, "Dimitri?", I whispered, rolling him onto his back. He had two puncture wounds on his neck and he was very pale. I lifted his upper torso to me, his face falling, and resting against my neck. I held him to my heart as the tears crept out of the corners of my eyes.


End file.
